Forbidden Love
by Melisan Dietrich
Summary: An unexpected new arrival at the Jedi Temple stirs up quite a commotion when she arrives and ends up working for Master Kenobi.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this book except for the characters I have created. Everything else belongs to George Lucas.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"I know in my heart that I will always love you Obi-Wan. No matter what happens throughout time and or place I will wait for you." Her deep fiery, green eyes bore into the back of his mind to place a mirror image there forever. Her soft lips caress his own in long and bittersweet kiss that would remind him forever of the imprint that she left on his soul. As they hold each other in an embrace that seemed to last an eternity, he deeply inhales the sweet jasmine scent of her hair and lovingly strokes her long, dark auburn tresses.  
  
Slowly and achingly they drift apart from one another as their eyes look their last upon each other. His hand takes his last travel down her soft cheek to rest upon her chin and lightly travels his fingers along her lips. His arms then hang limply at his sides as they stare at each other silently. The breeze blowing softly through her hair, as she slowly turns around and walks away.  
  
The sound of her padded feet in her dainty slippers as she gracefully walks down the stony path towards the sunset in the horizon. Even as the vision of her had left his sight entirely, he still stood their, looking in the direction she had left. Staring out at the setting sun, as the sky turned into bright pink dusty hues, then to a faint orange, transforming into a dark blue and then finally nothing but black background with stars twinkling in the night. The moon cast a dim light around Obi-Wan as he stared out into the darkness. Then, as he took a deep swallow and a shaky breath, a small tear formed at the corner of his left eye and trickled down his cheek.  
  
Obi-Wan's body refused to move from that spot, even though he knew in his mind that she was gone, he still clung onto that last scrape of hope that maybe she would come back. He had almost even tried to reach out to her with his mind, but stopped himself, telling him that it had to be this way. That he had to let her go and move on with his life. She was right, after all, he was a Jedi Knight and he had to continue on being one.  
  
He couldn't let his personal feelings cloud his judgement. He had responsibilities; to himself and to the Jedi Council. But he couldn't help but feel that empty bitterness inside that made his insides grow weak and mind numb with sadness and despair. How could he possibly live without her? Now that he finally came to grips with what he already knew? Now that he had finally realised that depsite the Jedi codes, he was in love with her.  
  
Her. The woman that changed his world upside-down with her sweet smiles and her loving eyes. The woman that challenged his logic and threw everything that he knew into chaos.  
  
He knew he would never be able to forget her, nor would he ever feel that way ever again for another being. She had broken him and pieced him back together again, into something better. He would be forever grateful to the Force for bringing her to him in that period of his life. With a new determination in his spirit, he pressed his shoulders back, held his head high and turned in the other direction and walked towards the Jedi Temple. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Just to let you all know. This is not, I repeat, NOT an ObiDala fic. So you may continue on reading if you wish and I would really appreciate reviews. I would like your honest opinion, since I'm an aspiring author. I shall write the next chapter, very soon, it's just gonna take a lil bit of time since it's going to be a slightly long one.Thank you for your patience and consideration.  
  
Sincerely, Melisan Dietrich. 


	3. Thinking Back On How Times Have Changed

Disclaimer: I do not own Obi-Wan, or any of the Star Wars Characters. George Lucas rules that galaxy, and George Lucas alone. I only play a small teeny tiny part in this big world inside my head.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
It was a gray, cloudy afternoon as the wind swept along the alleyways and the streets in the wild, untamed city, surrounding Dex's Diner. As you look on in through the window, you see a cloaked, slumped figure sitting in a booth, slowly stirring a cup of black coffee. He hardly notices anything at all, even the large hairy hand that came to clamp down softly on his shoulder. "You look like you're in a bit of a slump today Obi-Wan, said the burly four armed alien, anything I can help you with?" Obi-Wan turns his head slightly upwards and gives a small smile to his friend. "I'm alright Dex. Just having a bit of a rough day today that's all."  
  
Dex slowly takes a seat across from Obi-Wan in the booth and gives him a knowing look in his eyes. Obi-wan gives Dex back the what-are-you-looking- at look. Dex stares down at his big hands and plays with his fingers when he says, "You know today would be an exact year since the last time you saw Melisan." Obi-Wan's face pulled into a deep frown and his eyes darkened for a moment. He then stared back down at his black coffee and stirred at it some more. "Yes, he says in low voice, I suppose it would be." Dex takes a long look at his old buddy from across the table and gives a slight crooked smile as he tilts his head and asks, "Would that be the reason then why you're stirring your cup of java juice more than fifty times since you've arrived here, instead of drinking it?"  
  
Obi-wan looks up at Dex as if he's just noticed him there for the first time and takes a look back at his full cup of coffee, no doubt cool by now. He curses underneath his breath. Dex gives a light chuckle and grabs the cup as he stands up. "I'll go get you a fresh new cup." Obi-Wan smiles appreciatively at Dex. "Thanks Dex." Obi-Wan takes a look outside through his window out into the dreary weather. It will most likely rain soon. Good. Then at least the weather will match the mood he's in. He makes a loud sigh and reaches into his Jedi robes. He pulls out a small silver frame with a holovid picture inside of it, of a smiling couple holding each other.  
  
The man stands behind the woman whose a couple inches shorter than he, with his arms wrapped around her; the woman leaning against the sturdy frame of the man, with one arm raised and curved around his neck, playing with his hair and the other arm gliding across the arms wrapped around her with his hand clasping hers. The smiling faces look toward Obi-Wan, then they look to each other, sharing a sweet chaste kiss followed by nuzzling their noses with one another. Obi-Wan's eyes misted over and with a shaky hand, he glided his index finger over the woman's oval face. He slightly whispers, "Melisan." (Enter the flasback.)  
  
******************************  
  
It had been a warm sunny day that day. The slight breeze that blew around the trees and the streets, filled the air with the sweet scent of spring. The sun shone brightly and warmed the shoulders of the people as they either walked to work or played in the park or were just hanging out with friends and family.  
  
Among the crowd was a Jedi Master, enjoying his time off, walking hand in hand with a beautiful woman. Her sweet smiling face gazing at him with her doeful, fiery-green eyes. Her long, wavy auburn strands of hair blowing behind her with the breeze. She squeezes his hand and whispers in a honey- like voice, "I love you." He leans his mouth close to her ear and whispers back the words to her, proceeding to give her light kisses all over her face and then kisses her fully on the lips, for once in his life not caring about the passerby as they glance at the glowing couple.  
  
When he pulls away, he gives her one of his dazzling smiles as they continue on their way down the sidewalk. As they walk along the path, they pass by a street vendor when he offers to take a holovid picture of them for five credits. Wanting to immortalize this day together they decide to go for it. When the picture was done, Obi-Wan handed the picture to Melisan, but she put it back into his hands and said, "No. This picture is for you, so you'll always have it with you when you need to remember a happy day." He replies back, "I could never forget this day, or you."  
  
He grabs her shoulders softly and pulls her into a shadow against a wall and kisses her soundly on her full, slender pink lips. She makes a moan in the back of her throat as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his body closer to hers. His body responds immediately to her advances and begins to rub his lower body against hers with a deep groan erupting from inside his mouth. They stand their for what seemed like forever to both of them, before they came back up for air. "Good lord woman, you're going to be the death of me." He says in a hushed tone has he was trying to steady his breath. "Yes well, wherever you go, I follow." She replied, her shallow breathing starting to return to normal. After they finally regained their composure, they stepped back out into the sun and walked with their arms linked to one another. (Back into the world of the present.)  
  
**************************  
  
We come back to Dex's Diner where Obi-Wan and Dex are sitting at the table, chatting with one another. "...and with everything that's been going on right now, with the new Republic army and Count Dooku escaping, I don't know what's going to happen next, but I've got a feeling that whatever is going to happen is definitely not going to be good." Dex rubs his chin thoughfully and makes a "hmmmm" sound. "Well, I've said it once before and I'll say it again, Obi. We're living in dangerous times, I suggest you watch your back and be careful out there." "I will Dex, and you do the same for you as well." Obi-Wan slaps his hands on the table and stands up. "Well, he says, I best be off. I'll talk with you later Dex." "Alright then Obi, Dex gets up from his end gives Obi-Wan a big hug and slaps him on the back, I'll see ya later then." They smile at each other as they both part ways.  
  
Obi-Wan pulls his cloak tightly around him as the fierce wind kicks up a notch and the thunder booms from up above. He decides to quicken his pace and heads towards the Jedi Temple. As he heads on through the blustery weather with his head bent down low, the rain begins to start pouring down from the darkened sky. By the time he finally reaches his destination he's already completely soaked from head to toe.  
  
As he walks down the echoing halls of the temple he tries his best to wring out his wet cloak and tunic. He steps into the elevator and presses his floor number and leans against his back with his head reclined against the window. He lets out a puff of air as he waits and folds his arms over his chest. He begins to hum a song as the elevator lifts him up higher in the air.  
  
The song sent his mind back on those days when he would lay in Melisan's lap and she would stroke her fingers through his hair while singing that beautiful song. He closed his eyes and involuntarily smiled, humming that song as the elevator continued on upward. (Dissolve into flashback)  
  
*****************  
  
"Here, lay your head down." Her honeyed melodious voice beckoned. He slid down onto his side, his head in her lap with his back facing her. He kept his eyes open for awhile, staring at the opposite wall as she began lightly patting down the top of his head. She then slowly started gathering handfuls of his hair and weaving them through her long fingers. As he began showing signs that he was at ease and comfortable, she soothingly stroked his head and his eyes drooped closed, listening to the sound of her breathing. She then began singing some sort of song that he had never heard before. It started out low and then grew a bit and wavered between high and low alto sounds.  
  
He turned his head slightly and asked, "What's that song you're singing?" She gave a soft smile and said, "It's an old song, passed down through generations of my family. My mother used to sing it to me when I was little and then taught me the song when she felt I was old enough so that someday I could sing it to my little ones."  
  
He made a small "hmmm" sound and laid his head back on her lap. "It's a very lovely song. I enjoy hearing it. Would you sing some more?" She giggled slightly and replied, "Of course." (Dissolving back into present.)  
  
*************************  
  
The elevator swung it's doors open to him and he stepped out into the long corridor. He walked swiftly down the hallway till he came up to his apartment door. He quickly stepped inside as he began to shiver from all the wet clothing he was wearing. As fast as he could he began to strip all his clothes off of his body, heading towards his closet. He searched through the closet as he was taking off his remainder clothing to find something warm and dry to wear.  
  
He finally settled for his black sweats and a long-sleeved black sweater. He then proceeded over to the dresser and opened up the top shelf and pulled out some dark green boxer shorts. After he got the clothes that he needed he headed over to the fresher for a nice hot shower.  
  
The mist rose all around him as the he let the hot water penetrate his skin and soothe his muscles. He put his arms out in front of him and leaned his forehead against the tile wall. Letting the water rush over his head and trickle down his back. He took long steadying breaths as he tried to block out the images of her face. Trying to supress the memory of her hands touching his body or the way she made those beautiful sounds when they made love. He didn't want to remember the way she used to look at him underneath those dark, long lashes. Those fiery-green eyes piercing his soul. The way her mouth parted oh so slightly or when she slid her wet pink tongue across her lips. He couldn't resist anymore as his right hand traveled down his bronzed, toned chest towards his washboard stomach, playing with the dark curls that led down to his happy trail. His pulsing manhood standing at attention as he raked his fingers lightly across his shaft, eliciting a harsh groan from his mouth. He pretended that it was her mouth doing this to him as he began stroking himself vigorously up and down from tip of his cock all the way to the bottom. He didn't waste anytime as the pressure began to mount in him as envisioned her soft, silky skin, her breasts, her thighs, her moans. He could hear her chanting his name in his head as he was closing into oblivion. He pumped furiuosly into his hand as he cried out his climax. Climbing higher and higher into the wondeful bright light that surrounded his vision and when only the sounds of her wanton moans filled his ears. He slowly let down his rhythym as fell back down to earth. Slower, then slower, then slower, till finally he was back where he was. He hastily washed himself as best as he could and shakily stepped out of the fresher.  
  
After toweling himself dry, he pulled on his boxers and sweatpants and threw on his sweater when he stepped out into the livingroom. It was still raining outside and as far as he could tell, it will probably stay that way all day. He walked over to his 15 Cd disc player/stereo and switched it on. Before long a nice latin beat filled the air as he headed on over to the kitchen.  
  
He opened up the refirgerator and grabbed the ingredients he needed to make himself a tuna salad. (For those who don't like tuna salad, tough. Hehehehe.) He got right to work dicing up the tomatoes and chopping the lettuce. Before long he made himself, in his opinion, a decent tuna salad. He then grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured himself some tomato juice and went to seat himself at the table.  
  
*********************  
  
Alright. That's all I got for now. I hope it's enough. Right now the muse inside my head is taking a short break, because she is pooped! Trying to write out a "self-preservation" scene of Obi-Wan is not as easy as it looks. I will get back to you as soon as I possibly can. Thank you for your time and patience. 


End file.
